Confused Loving
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Snape's daughter comes to Hogwarts. Hermione and her become fast friends, but is that all? Now Hermione is getting confused about her sexuality. Can Snape and Remus get the two girls together?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, new story. I own nothing and jessirose85 thanks for the plot.

* * *

"Can you repeat that Headmaster?" I said shocked.

"Severus," Dumbledore said calmly, "You have a daughter."

"How is that possible?" I asked shaking my head.

"Well, when a man and a woman," he said laughing.

"I know how it's possible," I said glaring, "I just never thought that I'd have a daughter."

"You do," he said smiling, "And she's coming to Hogwart's this year."

"Why can't she stay where she is?" I asked confused, "Wait, where is she anyway?"

"She's in America at Salem Academy," he explained as he sat down, "Her mother, Julia Lefebvre, developed cancer the last few months of the school year. Your daughter, Adalyn, started to act out. She ended up getting thrown out of Salem for her actions. I got a letter from Julia a few weeks ago. She asked me to take Adalyn as a student. I said yes. Julia died two weeks ago and Adalyn is coming on the train as we speak. You will meet her after dinner."

"I'm guessing I don't have a choice," I said sighing.

"She's your daughter Severus," he said standing up, "She knows you never knew about her and she's not angry."

"I can't take care of a daughter," I said sitting down.

"Yes you can," he said leaning against his desk, "You take care of the Slytherin children wonderfully. You've helped them more than you know."

"Do you really think I can do this?" I asked taking a deep breath.

"Severus," he said his eyes twinkling, "I know you can."

"Do you know what house she's going to be in?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes," he said nodding, "She'll be in Ravenclaw, although it was very close to being Hufflepuff."

"Than she'll have a chance," I said sighing.

"She's smart Severus," he said moving away from his desk, "She's a great potion maker, almost as good as you. So, you'll take care of her, won't you?"

"Of course I will," I said standing up, "She's my daughter."

"Good Severus," he said sitting down, "I'll see the both of you after dinner."

I nodded my head slightly and left the room. How was I supposed to take this news? I have a teenaged daughter who just lost her mother, the only family she's ever known and I'm supposed to take care of her now.

Is it possible for me to take care of someone that I've never met? I understood that Adalyn wasn't mad that I wasn't around for most of her life, but I had so much to catch up on in her life.

There was so much I needed to learn about her. I only knew that she lived in America, her mother just died, and her name was Adalyn. I needed to talk to her before I could say anything about her.

"Severus," Minerva said walking up next to me, "How has your day been?"

"Fine," I said sneering, "If you take in account that I just found I have a daughter."

"You have a daughter?" she asked surprised.

"Yes," I said sighing, "She will be coming here this year."

"What house is she in?" she asked opening the door to the Great Hall.

"Ravenclaw," I said walking in with her, "Although Dumbledore says it was close to being Hufflepuff."

"Thank Merlin she's not in there," she said shaking her head, "I'd be afraid of what they'd do if they found out she was your daughter."

"It would be like Hermione Granger being in Slytherin," I said sighing, "She is a good student, but she would be torn apart in Slytherin."

"Yes she would," she said nodding, "Now, when do we get to meet your daughter?"

"When she comes in from the train," I said sitting down at the table.

"Then I get to see her first," she said smiling, "Let's see if I can point her out of the crowd. I'll see you soon Severus."

"Good-bye Minerva," I said as she walked out of the Great Hall.

The rest of the teachers walked in the Great Hall and took their seats. I watched as the students came in. My eyes scanned over everyone until they landed on a girl walking in with Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley.

The girl had long black hair with a dark purple tint, her eyes were a dark brown, almost black color, her skin was snowy white, and she had a soft smile playing on her lips as she watched Hermione.

I continued to watch her and noticed that her hair had a slight curl to it and her eyes were trained on Hermione as she moved. Is it possible that she was a lesbian? Can I handle having a gay daughter?

"Stop thinking Severus," Dumbledore said from next to me, "Get to know her before you decide anything."

"Yeah," I said nodding my head slowly, "You're right."

"You'll like her," he said firmly, "She's like you in some ways."

"I wonder if that's a good thing," I said sighing.

"It is," he said smiling, "You're a good person to those who you trust."

"That would explain why I'm not nice to people," I said rolling my eyes.

"Severus," he said shaking his head.

"It's fine Headmaster," I said starting at the girl again, "I understand."

I looked back at the girl and saw her give Hermione a small hug before going to sit at the Ravenclaw table with Luna Lovegood. The two girls kept laughing and talking to each other as they walked.

Luna and the girl seemed to be getting along wonderfully until Cho Chang walked up to them. The three girls talked for awhile until Cho rolled her eyes and walked away angrily.

"Did you figure out which girl is your daughter?" Minerva said from in front of me.

"The girl with Luna I believe," I said calmly.

"You're right," she said smiling, "Harry and Hermione introduced me to her. She's very polite."

"That's my daughter," I said my eyes going wide, "That's Adalyn."

"Yes it is," she said taking a deep breath.

"That's going to take awhile to get used to," I said shaking my head.

"Wait until you meet her," she said shrugging, "She's a good kid, but a little eccentric."

"I can't wait," I said looking back at her, "I really can't."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione turn that thing off," Remus said knocking on my door.

Hearing the alarm clock and Remus woke me up. I turned it off and rolled out of bed. When my feet hit the floor I looked around my room and saw that all of my things were packed up.

Sighing I ran a hand through my hair and walked into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror above the sink and took a deep breath. All summer long I've been trying to tame my hair. Now my hair was exactly how I wanted it to be and I was so happy about it.

I quickly took my clothes off and took a shower. Once I was finished I wrapped a towel around my body and went into my bedroom. Dropping the towel I went to my desk and grabbed a bottle of lotion.

When I finished putting the lotion on I went to my dresser and took out my favorite outfit. The short white dress fit me perfectly and I loved how soft it was. I only had the dress for a few months, but I loved it more than any of my other clothes.

"Hermione are you ready to go?" Mrs. Weasley said knocking on the door.

"Yes," I said grabbing my bags and opening the door, "Let's go."

"Are you alright?" she asked looking at me.

"Yes," I said nodding, "Is Remus still here?"

"Yes," she said pointing to the kitchen, "He's talking to Arthur right now. I'll go get him."

"Thank you," I said placing my bags by the door.

As Mrs. Weasley left I looked around the living room. This summer had been a very eventful one, at least for me. I found out that I was adopted by my parent's because my real parents were killed my Voldemort.

Remus, as it turns out, is my uncle. I was surprised knowing that I was related to him, but I was happy that I had someone to tell me what my blood parents were like. It's not that I don't love my adopted parents, but I want to know my blood parents too.

"Hermione, is everything okay?" Remus said walking over to me.

"Yes," I said sighing, "I'm just a little confused right now."

"What is it?" he asked motioning for me to sit down next to him.

"I don't know who I am anymore," I said shrugging, "I thought I was a Granger and now I know I'm not. How am I supposed to go back to how I was if I don't know if I'm that person anymore?"

"Hermione, you're the same person," he said staring at me.

"Am I?" I asked cocking my head to the side, "How can I be the same person if I believed for so long that I was a…a Mudblood."

"Don't call yourself that," he said firmly, "It's true that you're a pureblood witch, but that's all that's changed. You're still the smart girl that you were before I told you that you were adopted."

"Thanks," I said smiling softly, "I guess I want to make sure I'm still the same person."

"You're not the same person," he said shaking his head, "But that's only before you've changed, you've grown as a person. Don't let one thing define who you are. Learn from this and grow, that's all you can do."

"Thank you," I said hugging him slightly, "I guess I should go to the train."

"Send me an owl when you get settled, okay?" he asked standing up.

"Of course," I said smiling, "I'll talk to you soon."

"Good-bye," he said as I grabbed my bag and went to the dining room where Ron, Harry, and Ginny were waiting for me.

"Hey everyone," I said waving slightly.

"Hey Herms," Ginny said smiling, "We're ready to go when you are."

"Then let's head out," I said smirking.

"Let's," Harry said grabbing some Floo powder and getting in the fireplace.

Everyone went into the fireplace and came out at Platform 9 ¾ a few moments later. Ginny and I linked arms and started to walk to the train. Harry and Ron grabbed the bags and started to follow us with a roll of their eyes.

"I'm sorry," someone said from behind us.

I looked back and saw Neville Longbottom lying on the floor with a girl next to him. Ginny and I walked over to them and helped them off of the ground. The girl ran a hand through her hair and brushed it away from her face.

"Thank you," she said smiling softly, "I'm Adalyn Lefebvre."

"Hermione Granger," I said blinking a few times, "That's Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom."

"I'm sorry for running into you," Adalyn said looking at Neville, "I was trying to figure out where I was supposed to go."

"Oh, are you new here?" Neville asked curiously.

"Yeah," she said nodding, "I was going to Salem Academy, but some things lead for me to get kicked out and now I'm coming here."

"Cool," Ginny said as Harry and Ron walked up, "Oh this is my brother Ron and his best friend Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you," she said waving, "I'm Adalyn Lefebvre."

"Do you want to sit with us?" Ron asked calmly.

"Sure," she said happily, "I'd love to."

"Let's go then," Harry said motioning for us to follow.

Harry, Ron, Adalyn, and I walked with Ginny and Neville for awhile before they left and we went into a compartment together. Ron and Harry sat on one side of the room and Adalyn and I sat on the other side.

Harry, Ron, and Adalyn started to talk and I took the time to take a good look at Adalyn. Her hair was black with a purple tint and was in pig tails at the moment, her skin was snowy white, her eyes were so dark they were almost black, and her lips were full and pink.

Adalyn looked at me curiously and I blushed. She smiled and cocked her head to the side while I looked away. I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with me. I looked back at Adalyn and saw just how beautiful she really was.


	3. Chapter 3

Wait, did I just say she was beautiful? She's a girl and she has breasts. I don't like girls, do I? No, I don't. I don't like girls. Merlin, she's gorgeous though. Oh no, what if I do like girls?

I have to stop thinking like this. I have a crush on Ron Weasley. I dated Viktor Krum. I don't like girls. I don't like Adalyn. Now, why can't I get her out of my head? Why would I like nothing more then to feel her lips on mine?

"Hermione," Ron said waving his arm in front of my face, "Earth to Hermione."

"What is it Ronald?" I said glaring at him.

"You were off in your own little world," Adalyn explained softly, "I was wondering if you could show me where the library was. These two don't seem to know."

"That's not a surprised," I said rolling my eyes, "Those two hate studying or researching or doing homework. Of course I'll show you where the library is."

"Thank you," she said smiling, "I can't wait to see it. I love reading so much. Do you know how many books are in there?"

"I don't know how many specifically, but I do know there's a lot," I said trying not to stare at her, "So, what house are you in?"

"I think Professor Dumbledore said Ravenclaw," she said thoughtfully, "Something about intelligence."

"Ravenclaw's are known for their smarts," I said shrugging.

"Oh, why aren't you in there than?" she asked curiously.

"Why would I be in there?" I asked hoping she was flirting with me.

"Harry and Ron were telling me how amazingly brilliant you were," she said calmly, "I just thought that you would be in Ravenclaw, maybe you're smarts are too much for Ravenclaw though. I mean they'd be lucky to have you in their house."

"Thank you," I said unconsciously moving closer to her, "I guess my heart is bigger then my mind though."

"Gryffindor," she said nodding her head, "Professor Dumbledore said it was either my brain or my soul. I guess my brain one out this time."

"Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff," I said touching her hand, "One of our good friends is in Ravenclaw. Would you like to meet her?"

"Sure," she said biting her lip, "I'd love to."

"Ron, Harry, can you go get Luna while Adalyn and I get our robes on?" I asked standing up.

"Okay," Harry said grabbing Ron's arm and pulling him out, "We'll knock when we get back."

"Thanks," I said as they left.

Adalyn stood up also and went to grab her robes. I watched as she stretched to get the robes and noticed her skirt ride up slightly. My eyes raked over her body as my tongue swept over my lips.

"Hermione," Adalyn said looking at me, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said shaking my head, "I just got lost in my thoughts."

"Okay," she said pulling her robes down, "Don't you need to get your robes?"

"Yes," I said grabbing them from a bag, "You should remember to make them easy to get to."

"I'll remember that," she said laughing.

When Adalyn moved to put her robes on only to trip over the fabric and fall into me. She landed on top of me with her legs straddling my lap and her breasts pressed against mine.

"I'm sorry," Adalyn said pushing herself off of me.

"It's fine," I said blushing harder, "It's not like you meant to fall on me."

"Right," she said smiling, "Of course I didn't. Now, let's put the robes on."

"Okay," I said standing up.

We slipped our robes on over our outfits, lucky both of us were already wearing our uniforms. When our robes were on I looked back over at Adalyn and saw her staring at me before blushing and looking up into my eyes.

"Are you two done in there?" Ron said knocking on the door.

"Yes," I said looking away from her, "You can come in."

"Okay," Harry said opening the door and walking in with Luna.

"Hello," Luna said airily, "I'm Luna Lovegood."

"I'm Adalyn Lefebvre," Adalyn said smiling.

"Luna, we were hoping that you would help Adalyn get around school," Harry explained quickly, "She's going to be in Ravenclaw with you."

"I would like that," Luna said calmly, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Adalyn said sweetly.

"We're here," Ron said opening the door, "Let's go."

As everyone left I found myself falling back in the group and watching Adalyn. Her body was amazing and I couldn't help but watch her. I let my eyes travel to Luna, but I didn't feel anything for her.

Then I looked at Ron and figured that he was just as cute as he always was. I still wanted to kiss him although I wanted to kiss Adalyn more than him. I have to get over this. I'm not a lesbian.

"They're so amazing," Adalyn said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked confused.

"The horses," she said pointing to the front of the carriages, "Can't you see ` them?"

"Only people who have seen death and see them," Luna said calmly, "And they're called Thestrals."

"You can see them too?" she asked turning to Luna.

"I can," she said nodding.

"Let's get in the carriages," Harry said opening the door.

We climbed into the carriage and sat down. Luna and Adalyn were sitting across from Harry, Ro, and I. Adalyn leaned forward enough for me to see her breasts and took her hair down. My breath hitched in my throat and I wished that I could feel them under my fingers.

Everyone else was talking while my mind was wondering. I've never been interested in women before I saw Adalyn. Maybe this was just a phase. Me liking Adalyn was because I was confused about who I was.

"Hermione," Adalyn said touching my leg.

Once her fingers touched my legs I gasped. Her hands were so soft and delicate. I shook my head trying to get the thought of straddling her lap and kissing her until both of us couldn't breathe.

"Are you alright Hun?" Adalyn asked shaking my leg gently.

"Yes," I said smiling, "You went to Salem Academy. How was it there?"

"It was amazing," she said taking her hand off my leg, "I loved being there, at least in the library."

"You're a huge book worm aren't you?" Harry asked shaking his head.

"Yes I am," she said laughing, "I love reading. Oh, the carriage has stopped."

"How about we talk tomorrow after breakfast?" Ron suggested once everyone was out of the carriage.

"That sounds nice," she said as we walked into the Great Hall, "Goodbye everyone."

"Bye," I said when she gave me a hug.

Luna and Adalyn walked away from us and I let out a sigh. Having her around was blocking my thoughts. I'll admit she's an amazing girl and she's beautiful, but I'm not a lesbian and I don't have a crush on her. I need to get my head on straight.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's time to meet your daughter Severus," Dumbledore said when the children left the hall.

"Yes it is," I said standing up.

"Don't worry so much," he said walking to his office, "You two will get on fine. Hello Miss Lefebvre."

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," Adalyn said turning to us and smiling, "Hello Professor Snape."

"Miss Lefebvre," Dumbledore said motioning for her to sit, "Professor Snape is your father."

"It's nice to meet you," she said honestly, "I was hoping to meet you soon."

"It's nice to meet you too," I said sitting down next to her.

"This might sound a little weird, but what do I call you?" she asked biting her lip.

"Well, in front of students I'll be Professor Snape," I said calmly, "But other than that you can call me Father I guess."

"Hello Dad," she said happily, "I like saying that."

"I like hearing it," I said softly.

"Why don't you two go to your office Severus?" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling, "I'll see you both at breakfast."

"Goodbye Professor," Adalyn said waving and leaving the office.

"Thank you Albus," I said evenly, "Goodnight."

"You're welcome Severus," Dumbledore said as I left.

I walked down the stairs and saw Adalyn waiting for me. She smiled at me when she saw me. I motioned for her to follow me and walked to my office. Adalyn followed me silently for awhile before she started humming.

"What are you humming?" I asked turning to her.

"A song my mom sang to me when I was nervous," Adalyn said blushing, "Would you like to hear it?"

"Sure," I said nodding.

"Okay," she said before singing, "Swing Low, Sweet Chariot. Coming forth to carry me home, I looked over Jordan and what did I see, coming forth to carry me home? A band full of angels coming for me, coming forth to carry me home."

"That's a nice song," I said calmly.

"It's my favorite song," she said grinning, "What's your favorite song?"

"I don't listen to music much," I said shrugging.

"Do you like any arts?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"I do like drawing, I guess," I said watching as her smiled widened.

"I love drawing," she said clapping, "I'm hoping to be an art major when I'm out of school."

"You're a very happy person," I said sighing.

"Not really," she said sadly, "I'm just a great actress."

"Wait you're acting happy," I said confused, "Why do you have to do that?"

"People wouldn't like me if I was always angry," she said like it was obvious, "So I hide what I feel and replace it with happiness, Dad."

"You can't hide your feeling," I said shaking my head.

"I can't do it for long," she corrected smirking, "I can do it until I go through a mental breakdown."

"No," I said firmly, "Just talk to someone."

"Who am I supposed to talk to?" she asked cocking an eyebrow, "I don't think anyone wants to hear me complain about my life."

"Are you sure Dad?" she asked biting her lip.

"Yes," I said opening the door to my office.

"I miss my mom," she said wrapping her arms around herself, "We were really close and now she's gone."

"Tell me what you two did together," I said sitting on a chair while Adalyn curled up on the couch.

"Well, since Mom worked at the school we'd go to the town every weekend," she said smiling softly, "Some times we'd go shopping, but mostly we'd go to this jazz café and talk."

"You are really into arts, aren't you?" I asked curiously.

"I am," she said getting something out of her pocket, "I drew this the night before Mom died."

I took the paper from her and gaped at it. The picture was of a woman lying on a hospital bed with a peaceful look. Her face was sunken in and sheet white pale. I felt like I was in the room with the woman.

Adalyn was staring at me while I looked at the drawing. The details in the drawing made it one of the best ones I had ever seen. I handed it back to her and nodded my head.

"That's amazing," I said sadly, "And I'm sorry that you had to see your mother like that."

"Me too," she said putting it back in her pocket, "I love my mom so much, but I'm glad that she's not suffering anymore."

"You're a selfless person," I said shocked.

"No," she said shaking her head, "I just value different things."

"You're one strange girl," I said honestly.

"Thank you," she said grinning widely, "I guess mixing a girl with a brain and a soul makes them strange."

"I guess it does," I said looking at the clock, "You should go to bed. We'll continue to talk later."

"Alright," she said standing up, "Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight," I said watching as she left.

When I talked to Adalyn I saw that she was a really good person. She cared more about others than herself. It surprised me that she was a Snape at all. I was a little worried about her hiding her feelings.

Sighing I stood up and went into my bedroom. Adalyn was a good kid. I'm sure she wasn't going to do anything wrong. Now, I just had to find out if she did have a crush on Hermione Granger. I'll figure it out tomorrow. I'm too tired now.

I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. The thought of Adalyn and I being related was surprising, but she was just as naive as I was her age. There were a lot of things running through my head as I fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I wanted to let you all know that there is a reason that this is rated M. There is going to be sex in this story and in this chapter there are some sexual themes. I thank everyone that has been reviewing and I hope you like this newest chapter. I still own nothing. Bye and Enjoy!

* * *

"Did you hear that Hermione?" Ginny asked looking at me with wide eyes.

"Adalyn is Snape's daughter," I said surprised.

"She was just spying on us," she said angrily, "I can't believe we talked to her."

"I don't think she was," I said shaking my head, "Adalyn is a good person. She wouldn't do something like that."

"Hermione," she said crossing her arms, "We don't even know her, anyway she's a Snape. That basically makes her a bad person."

"They seem awkward to me," I said sighing, "I don't think they knew each other. And we shouldn't judge someone just by their name."

"Why shouldn't we?" she asked walking to the Gryffindor Tower, "They do it to us all the time."

"That doesn't make it right," I said following her.

"Whose side are you on?" she asked before getting to the Fat Lady and saying the password.

"I'm just trying to make this fair," I said shrugging, "Don't judge a book by its cover."

"Let's see what Harry and Ron have to say about it," she said smirking.

"Ginny, you don't know her," I said slightly angry, "Why are you trying to get people to hate her?"

"Because she's a Snape," she said rolling her eyes, "She's as bad a Malfoy."

I tried to grab Ginny's arm and pull her back, but she ran over to Harry and Ron. The way Ginny was acting surprised me, but there was nothing I could do. Adalyn was a good person, but no one knew anything about her.

"She's a Snape," Ron said walking up to me, "How could you even think she was a good person?"

"I didn't say she was a good person," I said biting my lip, "I said we should get to know her instead of assuming she's like her father."

"Hermione," Harry said shaking his head, "She's a Snape. She'll be just like Professor Snape."

"How do you know that?" I asked softly.

"Because she's a Snape," Ron said angrily.

"You guys are bastards," I said before walking away from them.

How could they be treating her like that? Adalyn was so sweet and kind to us when she didn't have to be. So what if she was a Snape. I don't even think she knew she was a Snape before today.

Why am I so concerned about this? I asked myself as I walked to my bed. I don't know Adalyn. Why do I care about her so much? With a sigh I went into the bathroom and stripped out of my clothes.

Turning the water on I climbed in the shower and let the water wash over me. As I let my eyes close images of Adalyn popped in my mind. I gasped when I noticed that she was only wearing a bikini.

I opened my eyes quickly and took a deep breath. Seeing Adalyn like that, even for a few minutes, made my breath hitch. She was beautiful and I wanted to see more. No, I'm not a lesbian.

Sighing again I quickly finished my shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I barely knew Adalyn and I had never liked a girl before. Did I like her? This was how I felt when I realized I liked Ron.

So, do I really like Adalyn? Going over to my trunk I took out red plaid shorts and a red matching shirt and put them on. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and climbed in bed. Trying to fall asleep I realized that Adalyn was running through my mind too much.

Is there a way to figure out if you're a lesbian or not? I've never heard of one at Hogwarts though I'm sure there has been some here. Maybe if I find one I can figure out whether this is a phrase or not.

Letting my eyes slip close again and let my mind wonder. More images of Adalyn filled my mind. I was scared at first, but as I continued to watch her I forgot the fear and began to get turned on.

Adalyn was gorgeous. Her heart was pure, she was smart, and her body was amazing. Everything about Adalyn was perfect. I could feel myself becoming wet and a smiled graced my lips.

She had on a dark purple bikini with her hair in soft ringlets framing her face. Her pale skin was glowing against the black sheets behind her. Dark red lipstick made her lips look plush and kissable.

I could just imagine myself sitting on top of her and kissing her lips. They felt angelic against mine. The feeling of her soft lips being separated by my tongue made my breath hitch.

Her hands came to rest at my shoulders before they traveled down my back and started to lift my shirt. My skin tingled wherever her fingers touched. I broke the kiss and let her remove my shirt.

"Did you hear about the new girl?" someone said interrupting my daydream.

"Yeah," another person said snottily, "She's Snape's daughter."

"Did they actually think we wouldn't find out?" the first girl said angrily, "I mean she's a Snape."

"I don't know," the second girl said cockily, "But we can sure make her life a living hell."

"I can't wait," the first girl said laughing.

The two girls left the room in a fit of laughter. My heart was racing at the thought that they could have heard me in my daydream. I was getting so turned on that I was forgetting about the rest of the world. I couldn't let that happen again.

Those girls were planning on doing something to Adalyn and I knew that most people were. I had to talk to her, but it was past curfew so I couldn't do it today. I decided to talk to her in the morning and hopefully help her before it was too late.

I fell into a fitful sleep knowing that Adalyn could be getting hurt at this very moment because of what Ginny and I overheard. Why was I the only one willing to give her a chance? Was it because I liked her?


	6. Chapter 6

"Severus," Minerva said walking next to me, "I wanted to warn you, the students know that Adalyn is your daughter."

"No," I said sighing, "This isn't good."

"Do you really believe the students will treat her differently now that they know she's your daughter?" she asked curiously.

"Yes I do," I said nodding, "They aren't going to like her because of how I treat them. Everyone but Slytherin's will treat her horribly because she's my daughter and Slytherin's will treat her horribly because she's not a Slytherin."

"She'll have no friends," she said sadly.

"Correct," I said honestly.

"Maybe you should talk to Adalyn and explain to her what is going to happen," she said shrugging, "Just so she knows that it's not her fault that people are being horrible to her."

"I will," I said seeing Adalyn walk out of the library, "Adalyn, please come with me."

"Yes, sir," Adalyn said walking over to us, "Hello Professor McGonagall."

"Hello," Minerva said smiling before leaving us alone.

"Adalyn I found out that the students have found out that you are my daughter," I explained motioning for us to walk.

"Why is that a bad thing?" she asked confused.

"I am the worst teacher here," I said softly, "All of the students, except Slytherin's, hate me because of how I treat them. The students are going to assume that you are like me and are evil."

"They won't even get to know me?" she asked her eyes wide.

"No," I said hating the look on her face.

"I guess I'll just have to deal then," she said blinking tears away.

"I truly am sorry," I said sighing, "I wish there was something I could do."

"It's fine Dad," she said smiling sadly, "The people who treat me good are the people I want to be friends with. This is just like a test to see who will be my friend."

"You always look at the good things don't you?" I asked shaking my head.

"No," she said running at hand through her hair, "I'm just trying not to bawl my eyes out right now."

"Adalyn," I said watching her, "You don't have to hide your feelings."

"Mom told me that the only thing that makes someone vulnerable is your feelings," she said biting her lip, "After hearing that for years I got the idea of not showing emotion at all."

"Wait, Julia taught you that?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah," she said looking around the hall, "I think it's because she got hurt with men a lot."

"She was your mother though," I said shaking my head, "It wasn't right for her to teach you something like that."

"There are some things she did that she shouldn't have," she said shrugging, "She kept me from you. It wasn't right, but she still did it. I don't think I can judge her though. She's not here to explain herself."

"You're right," I said nodding.

"I wish other people would realize that judging people is horrible," she said as a full students came up to us.

"It's true," one of the students said, "I wonder how long before she tries to kill us."

"I'll give it two hours before we're all in detention," the second student said glaring at Adalyn.

"I wonder if she has the Dark Mark," the first asked making sure she wasn't near us.

"She probably was the youngest one to get it," the second said angrily.

"Why don't they get rid of all Snape's?" the first asked cocking an eyebrow.

"They pity them," the second said rolling her eyes, "Let's go before we get their stench on us."

I sneered at the girls as they left, but I didn't say anything. When the girls were gone I looked down at Adalyn and saw that she had tears streaming down her face. I moved to comfort her, but she backed away.

The hurt I felt by her not wanting me to touch her was more then I had ever felt. She looked down and wiped the tears away before taking a deep breath. As she looked back at me I noticed that she was shaking.

"Adalyn," I said not knowing what to say.

"It's fine," she said wiping tears away, "I'm going to go to my room now. I have a lot to unpack."

Before I could stop her Adalyn ran down the hall way and away from me. I was surprised by how hurt Adalyn was. I wanted to protect her from this, but there was no way for me to.

"That didn't go well," I said sighing.

"What didn't go well Severus?" Dumbledore asked from behind me.

"The students have found out that Adalyn is my daughter," I said turning to him, "They aren't reacting well."

"Just wait," he said cryptically, "Someone might surprise you. You just have to be ready for it."

"Is that supposed to make any sense?" I asked as he walked away.

I let out a sigh and looked back to where Adalyn had run off to. The thought of following her ran through my mind, but I didn't know what to say. Maybe Dumbledore was right. Maybe there was someone out there that wouldn't care that she was my daughter.

"Professor Snape," Hermione Granger said running up to me, "Have you seen Adalyn?"

"She went to her room a few minutes ago," I said guardedly, "Is there a reason you need to talk to her?"

"I just wanted to make sure she was okay," she said biting her lip, "People aren't really happy about her being your daughter."

"So, you care about her?" I asked seriously.

"Yes," she said nodding her head, "I don't know why I care about her, but I do. I also want to make sure she's okay. I just need to send her a message to meet me and we can talk."

"Then you should go," I said turning away from her, "I'll see you both at dinner tonight."

"Goodbye Professor," she said before running off.

Hermione cared about Adalyn. This must be what Dumbledore was talking about. Hermione knew that Adalyn was my daughter and she still cared enough to see if she was okay. Now I just had to figure out how much Hermione cared about her.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took me awhile to add this chapter. I've been busy between school and being sick. Here you are though. I own nothing. Enjoy.

* * *

After talking to Professor Snape I ran to the Owlery. It took awhile for me to get to the Owlery, but once I got there I called one of the owls down and wrote a letter to Adalyn.

"Take this to Adalyn Lefebvre," I said tying the letter to the owls' leg.

As I watched the owl flew away and thought about what I was doing. Adalyn didn't know me that well and she might think this was a trap. I was hoping that Adalyn would come, but I knew there was a large chance she wouldn't.

I walked out of the Owlery and to the place I asked for Adalyn to come. The mere thought of having her come meet me was exciting. I needed to make sure she was okay because I felt it was my fault that everyone knew about her.

"Hermione," someone said from behind me.

"A-Adalyn," I said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"You asked me to come here," Adalyn said confused.

"I knew that," I said blushing, "I didn't except you to come."

"Are you alright?" she asked placing a hand on my forehead, "You don't have a fever."

"I'm fine," I said pulling away and blushing more.

"Are you sure?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes," I said nodding.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"I heard that you are Snape's daughter," I said taking a deep breath, "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm not sure yet," she said as a group of students walked past her pointing, "I'll get back to you on that."

"I'm sorry," I said sadly, "A friend and I had seen you and your father talking and my friend didn't like that. I tried to stop her from telling people, but she wouldn't listen to me."

"Why doesn't she like me?" she asked biting her lip.

"Because you're Snape's daughter," I said watching her lips.

"Are you sure you're okay Hermione?" she said moving closer to me.

"Y-Yeah," I said swallowing hard.

"I can tell something is wrong," she said concerned, "You can tell me if you want."

"I'm just confused," I said sighing, "I'm trying to get everything out of my head and it's not working so well yet."

"It's better to talk it out," she said smiling, "Do you want to talk to me?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "Yes. No."

"How about we just get to know each other first?" she asked laughing slightly, "It will be easier to talk to me when you trust me."

"That sounds good," I said softly.

"Let's go talk then," she said offering me her hand.

"Okay," I said slipping my hand in hers, "I know the perfect place too."

"Lead the way," she said smirking.

As Adalyn and I walked up to the seventh floor I thought about how great her hand felt in mine. Her hand was soft and fit wonderfully in mine. Sometimes she would rub her thumb over the back of my hand making me shiver slightly.

I pulled my hand out of hers when the shivers got too much. I couldn't believe how just simply touching her was making me want her. There was no way that I could even tell her that I liked her.

Maybe liking Adalyn wasn't a bad thing as long as she never found out. I could handle liking a girl when no one else knew about it. I looked over at Adalyn when I heard her let out a sad sigh.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking over at her.

"I was thinking about something," Adalyn said smiling sadly, "Well, someone."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I said stopping in front of a blank wall.

"Maybe later," she said staring at the wall, "Why are we here?"

"There's a secret room," I said before moving to open the door, "A friend showed me it awhile ago."

"That's cool," she said following me into the room.

The room was dark and only lit by star shaped lights hanging from the ceiling. It was painted black and there were two big chairs. One chair was a blood red while the other was dark purple.

"Wow," Adalyn said walking over to the purple chair and sitting down, "This place is wonderful."

"Yeah, it is," I said sitting in the red chair, "Now, we get to just talk. No one can come into this room as long as we're here and this room will never be recreated unless by one of us."

"That's good," she said smiling, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why don't you tell me a little about you?" I asked taking my shoes off and curling up on the chair.

"Okay," she said happily, "Well, I lived with my mom, Julia, before I went to Salem Academy. I had a lot of fun growing up. I used to go the library and get as many books I could before going to a park and reading. I basically kept away from people for most of my life. I only really had one friend."

"Tell me about your friend," I said curiously.

"Her name was Amy," she said biting her lip, "We meet at the park when we were seven. Almost every day we were go to the park and hang out. One day we were hanging out, when we were about thirteen, and well something happened."

"What happened?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"She kissed me," she said whispering.

"She did what?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Amy kissed me," she said sighing, "And I kissed her back."

"Wait," I said my mouth open, "Are you…gay?"

"Yeah," she said looking away, "Is that a problem?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "Just a little surprised."

"Okay," she said taking a deep breath, "I was afraid you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore."

"I'd be a hypocrite if I did," I said without thinking.

"What was that?" she asked moving closer to me.

"Umm," I said quietly.

"Are you gay too?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know," I said truthfully, "I've been thinking about someone…I mean it."

"Hermione," she said getting off the chair and kneeling in front of me, "Please don't hate me."

"Why would I…" I started to say before Adalyn pressed her lips to mine.

When her lips touched mine I froze. Her lips moved against mine for a few moments before she moved to break the kiss. I placed a hand on the back of her head and kept her lips attached to mine as I kissed her back.

Adalyn moved closer to me and placed her hands on my thighs. We continued to kiss like that until I got the courage to run my tongue across her bottom lip. Her mouth opened instantly and her tongue met mine.

Our tongues tangled together while Adalyn's hands moved up my body until they were resting on my neck. I broke the kiss and let our breaths mix together before pulling Adalyn onto my lap.

"Hermione," Adalyn said her eyes dark with lust.

Looking into her eyes I felt mine grow wide when I realized what we were doing. Adalyn gave me a confused look before standing up and moving away from me. I saw that she had tears in her eyes and I wanted nothing more than hug her.

"I'm sorry," I said truthfully, "I just…I'm not…"

"I get it," Adalyn said sighing, "You're still confused."

"Adalyn," I said reaching for her.

"Don't," she said moving away from me, "I really like you Hermione."

"I just need some time," I said tears filling my eyes, "Please, just let me think."

"Okay, but I won't wait forever," she said kissing me one more time.

I deepened the kiss again before she pulled away. As she left I realized that I might have just made the biggest mistake of my life. I felt empty now that she left, but I wasn't a lesbian. I like boys not girls. This has to end soon.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dad," Adalyn said walking up to me, "Can we talk alone?"

"Sure," I said confused, "We can talk in my classroom."

"Thank you," she said nodding quickly.

I walked to my classroom with Adalyn following me closely. When we were in the classroom I turned to say something only to have Adalyn hug me and bury her head in my shoulder as she started to cry.

"Shh," I said not knowing what to do, "Tell me what happened."

"I'm gay," Adalyn said softly, "And I like Hermione Granger."

"I knew you liked her," I said calmly, "I saw you watching her. I still don't see why you're crying though."

"We were talking awhile ago," she said sadly, "I told her I was gay and she said she might be too. I don't know why I did it, but I kissed her anyway. She kissed me back and than we broke apart. She told me that she couldn't do it, she was too confused. I like her a lot. Why can't she like me back?"

"I think she does like you," I said remembering how Hermione acted, "She's just confused right now. You have to give her time."

"I don't know if I can," she said looking away, "I can't wait for someone to come out of the closet."

"Adalyn," I said shaking my head, "Hermione Granger is one of the brilliant students I have ever had, while she might be a little naïve, she cares about you."

"How do you know that?" she asked confused.

"Because she's the only student here that doesn't hate you because you're my daughter," I said cocking an eyebrow, "That's how I know she cares about you."

"Dad," she said looking over at me, "Please, tell me it's not stupid that I feel this way."

"Of course it's not stupid," I said sneering, "But you better be ready for her when she's ready for you."

"I want her," she said instantly, "I like her a lot."

"Good," I said calmly, "You should go eat something."

"I will," she said hugging me again, "Thank you Dad."

"You're welcome," I said before she left.

I was surprised to see how badly Adalyn was taking this. She said she liked Hermione a lot, but I could tell that it was more than like. I wouldn't be surprised if she had said she loved her.

Over the summer I had heard about Hermione finding out about her real parents. It must have been hard for her to hear that, but I knew that she still had Lupin there to help her through everything. Adalyn didn't have anyone really; she didn't know me or anyone at all.

Lupin, I thought instantly, he could talk to Hermione and help her. I hated that I had to talk to him, but my daughter needed help and I needed to help her. Sighing I went over to my owl and let him out of his cage.

"Let me write the letter and I'll have you send it out," I said petting him gently.

'Dear Lupin,

This year my daughter has come to school her. Everyone has figured out that she is my daughter and as you should be able to tell hasn't taken the news well. Hermione has become friends with her. Now, my daughter is gay and likes Hermione. As it turns out they kissed and now Hermione is confused. I was hoping that you would talk to her and help her figure this out for the sake of my daughter.

Thank you,

Severus Snape'

I tied the letter to my owl and sent him out. I just had to wait for Lupin to send a letter back. Maybe it wasn't a good idea for me to contact Lupin, but this was out of my hands. I needed Lupin's help more than I ever thought.

Since it was so close dinner time I left my classroom and went to the Great Hall. When I walked in I saw Adalyn sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table and Hermione watching her closely.

When I saw this I knew that I was right to tell Lupin about all of this. I knew that if they didn't get their feelings out than it was going to eat them alive and hurt them more than almost anything else.

I hated seeing Adalyn like this and weirdly enough I hated seeing Hermione like this also. This was one of the few times that I didn't know what to do. Adalyn was changing things and she hadn't been here more than a day.

Looking back over at Adalyn I saw her push her plate away and stand up. Once she was standing all the way up something made her trip and fall. When she was on the ground a bunch of water balloons fell on top of her.

Almost everyone in the hall started to laugh at her. Adalyn stood up and let the water drip from her before she left the hall. I turned back to look at Hermione and saw her standing up ready to go after Adalyn.

Hermione sighed and shook her head before sitting back down. I wasn't surprised that she didn't follow Adalyn. Hopefully Lupin could talk some sense into her before it was too late.

With a sigh I looked up and saw my owl fly towards me and drop a letter in front of me. I picked up the letter and saw that it was from Lupin. Standing up I left the hall and went to my room.

Opening the letter I read that he was agreeing to help me with Hermione and Adalyn. He explained that he was going to send a letter to Hermione and talk to her. He'd send a letter back when he got a letter from her.

I sent a letter back and told him that I'd try to talk to Adalyn again after I got the letter back from him. After I sent the letter I got ready and climbed into bed. This was a very busy day and it was going to get even busier.


	9. Chapter 9

"Look at her run Hermione," Ron said laughing.

"That's not funny," I said glaring at him.

"Yes it is," George said smirking.

"No it's not," I said rolling my eyes, "And what did she ever do to you?"

"She's a Snape," Ginny said angrily, "That makes her bad."

"And we thought I was a Mudblood," I said standing up, "Does that been I should die?"

I heard Harry call out for me to come back, but I was too angry to even look back at them. They hated Adalyn for no reason what so ever and it was hurting her, just like I am.

I shouldn't be saying things like that because I was doing the same thing. Adalyn liked me a lot and she put herself on the line for me, and I turned her away. Sighing I ran a hand over my face and went into the Gryffindor Tower.

When I was up in my bedroom I found an owl sitting by the window. The owl looked over at me and flew over to land on my arm. Seeing that there was a letter attached to the leg I took it and let the owl fly back to the window. I saw that the letter was from Remus and opened it quickly.

'Dear Hermione,

As weird as this sounds Snape sent me a letter explaining that he has a daughter. He also said that you are the only student that hasn't been treating her badly for being a Snape. I'm proud that you aren't, but I'm also concerned about the fact that he said that she has a very big crush on you. You know that I will always love you even if you're a lesbian or bi-sexual, but you have to get your head on straight. Please can you explain to me what is happening in that head on yours? I want to help you before this gets out of hand and hurts someone. Snape, as strange as this sounds, is worried about you and his daughter. Send a letter back and explain this all to me.

Good-bye,

Remus'

Once I was done reading over the letter I had tears in my eyes. Snape was going to one of the people that made his life a living hell in school and asking for help. Whatever happened after Adalyn left the Room of Requirements must have been big.

I went over to my bed with the letter and closed the curtains. Burying my head in the pillows I let the tears fall quickly. I couldn't decide whether meeting Adalyn was a good or bad thing.

After ten minutes I was done crying and I got everything I needed to write a letter back to Remus and sat down again. I was having a hard time thinking of how I was going to explain this situation to Remus, but if Snape was trying I knew that I had to try too.

'Dear Remus,

The whole situation with Snape's daughter, whose name is Adalyn, is very complicated. I met Adalyn outside of the train when she ran into Neville. Harry, Ron, Adalyn, and I were all talking in a compartment. Well, they were, I was too distracted; by Adalyn. Oh Merlin, she's beautiful. Her hair is black and in the right lighting it gives off a purple hue, her eyes are so dark they're almost black, her skin is so white it's like she never was out in the sun light, and her lips are…Okay, you don't want to hear about that, but you get the point.

Anyway, Ginny and I were walking around the castle and saw Adalyn and Snape talking. We heard Adalyn call Snape dad and we froze until they left. Ginny didn't like the fact that Adalyn was Snape's daughter. We went up to the Gryffindor Tower and Ginny told Harry and Ron. Now everyone at school knows and is treating her horribly.

I sent her a letter and told her to meet me somewhere and from there we went to the Room of Requirements. We were just talking and she told me that she was a lesbian. I don't know why but my heart jumped. I was so hopeful that she was. Then we kissed and it was amazing. I loved kissing her, but when we broke apart I remembered that I was kissing a girl and I froze. I told her that I had to think about everything before I did anything else. That was a few hours ago.

How am I supposed to handle this Remus? I've never thought about another girl like this until I saw her. Merlin, I like her, don't I? I mean like like her. What I am supposed to do? Please tell me what to do. My heart and head hurt, I don't want to eat, and I feel like I'm going to cry again. What is wrong with me? Help me with this please. I don't want to hurt Adalyn because I'm too scared. Please help me.

Good-bye,

Hermione'

I took the letter and put it on the owl before sending the owl back to Remus. Shaking my head I took my clothes off and changed into a long red shirt before climbing into bed.

At first I tried to ignore what was going through my head, but it was too much. Sighing I let my eyes close and images of Adalyn fill my head. At first it was just us talking, but then it grew until we were kissing.

Before I knew it I could feel myself getting wet. My eyes opened wide and I wondered how Adalyn and I would have sex together. Merlin, I want to have sex with Adalyn. I had only had the slightest thought about having sex with Ron last year.

This was going to get a lot harder than I thought. I still had to figure out a way to get my friends to stop hating Adalyn. I hated how stubborn my friends were about things. They should have learned by now not to judge someone by their name.

Adalyn was a wonderful person. She was smart and funny when she talked. She cared about me even though she barely knew me. Being with Adalyn made me feel like I was going to have a real conversation and not have to dumb what I said down first.

My eyes slipped shut again and I felt myself fall into a deep sleep. I was hoping the Remus had sent me a message back before I woke up in the morning. Maybe Remus had some answers for the insanity running through my head.


	10. Chapter 10

"Severus," Minerva said walking over to me, "A letter came for you during breakfast. It's from Remus."

"Good," I said taking the letter from her.

"Why are you talking to Remus?" she asked curiously.

"Adalyn and Hermione like each other," I explained softly, "And I can see how hard it is on Adalyn so I decided to ask Lupin to help me get them together."

"That's very nice of you Severus," she said smiling.

"Adalyn is my daughter," I said firmly, "I will help her no matter what."

Minerva nodded to me with a bigger smile on her face before walking away. I let a sigh out and went out back to my classroom. Opening the letter I read it quickly and realized that he was going to ask Dumbledore if Hermione could come to the Black Manor after classes today.

He also asked that I talked more to Adalyn. Lupin explained that from what Hermione and I have told him that Adalyn might be slowly breaking down and covering it perfectly.

For the first time ever I agreed with Lupin. Adalyn was hiding something big. She had to open up to someone soon. When I wrote back to Remus I told him that I was in agreement with him and that I was planning on talking to her today after classes.

After sending a letter back to him I opened my doors to my classroom and waited as the children came in. Once everyone was in I remembered that this was the class I had with Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's.

Adalyn sat in the front with a small smile on her face, but I looked closer and saw that there was pain in her eyes. Hermione kept looking over at Adalyn and sighing. Ron was glaring at Adalyn while Harry was looking at her in confusion.

Maybe Harry was seeing what Hermione was seeing in Adalyn. This could either be a good thing or a bad thing. I loved by daughter though I barely knew her at all. Tonight I was going to get to know Adalyn and help her with whatever was going through her head.

The classes seemed to take longer than normal and I found myself pushing Adalyn harder than I pushed any of the other students. Anyone that said I was being easy on her was very wrong. By the end of this year she would be as good as me in making potions.

When classes were over I sent a letter to Adalyn telling her to come to my classroom. It didn't take long for her to knock on my door with her arms filled with books.

"Hello Dad," Adalyn said putting the books on one of the desks, "What do you want to talk about?"

"You need someone to talk to," I said motioning for her to sit down, "I know that you don't want to, but you need to."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said smiling, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Drink this," I said handing her a cup of tea, "You know what is in this tea, but I need the truth from you."

"Okay," she said downing the tea, "Ask your questions."

"How are you?" I asked fearing the answer.

"I feel hated and I don't understand why everyone hates me," she said tears filling her eyes, "I want my mom, but I know if she was still around I wouldn't know you and I don't know if I could handle that. I love you and I love Hermione. I need to know if I'm wasting my time with her, but I'm terrified about the answer. I'm worried about school because I don't want to get hurt or get pushed to far and hurt someone. I'm tired of people staring and whispering when they see me. I miss my ex-girlfriend. And I'm trying to forget everything in my head so I don't freak out over everything that happened over the past few months."

As I listened to Adalyn talk I realized that her mind was more chaotic than I thought. How Adalyn hadn't fallen apart yet was a testament to how strong she was for her age.

"Adalyn," I said sitting next to her, "I don't think you understand how strong you are. I know people you claim to be stronger fall at the first sign of trouble. I am proud of you for that. Now tell me more about your mother dying."

"When I first heard that Mom was dying I was scared," she said sighing, "I didn't know where I was going to go when I wasn't in school. Mom had told me that she had no family and I never knew you, which I resented her for. I decided at school that it wasn't worth it and started to act out. I got into fights, didn't do my work, and basically tried to destroy the place brick by brick. The teachers hated me, but understood so they tried to help. I ended up punching one of my teachers and they sent me home. When I got home I refused to spend time with Mom and stayed out with my girlfriend, Amy, twenty-four/seven. Amy tried to help me, but I couldn't do it. I broke up with her when I realized I wasn't going to be the same person. She was the first person that not only I had to crush, but my first lover. I loved her. After I broke up with her I didn't leave my room or eat and barely slept. Then Mom died and I got a letter from Dumbledore saying that I could come here and that he knew my father. I went to Mom's funeral and punched one of her ex-boyfriends in the face before leaving and coming here. That's all."

"Damn," I said shaking my head, "Okay, the last thing we need to talk about it is Hermione."

"I love her," she said grinning, "She makes my heart beat faster and I can't get her image out of my mind. It's hard to breathe when I see her. She haunts my dream. I know that I'm supposed to be with her. Although she's not with me at the moment so I guess that means we're never going to get together. Damn it, Dad, what am I supposed to do? I love her and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Shh," I said hugging her softly, "We'll figure this out. Trust me, I'll make everything better. Now, I want you to go get some sleep."

"Thank you," she said before yawning, "Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight," I said as she walked out.

I ran my hand through my hair and went into my bedroom. I had to fix this for Adalyn. Changing into something to sleep in I went to bed and thought about how I was going to fix all of this before falling into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

'Dear Hermione,

First I want you to take a very deep breath. You're not the only person that is freaking out like this. From what Snape has told me Adalyn is doing the same thing, but she's hiding it. I'll try to help you as much as I can, but I can only do so much without meeting you in person. Which reminds me, I asked Dumbledore to let you come to the manor after classes today so we could talk more in depth.

You need to think about this. What's wrong with being a lesbian? You and Snape have both told me a lot about Adalyn and she seems like a very nice girl. I'm also worried about her. Now, tell me what you think is wrong with liking a woman? Between you and me during school I found myself having a crush on a boy.

So, I want to send me a letter back and tell me why you think it's so wrong that you like, maybe even love, Adalyn. If you don't have a good excuse then why aren't you going for it?

Good-bye,

Remus'

Reading the letter from Remus I realized how stupid I was being about this situation. I liked Adalyn and I knew that no matter what I tried I would always like her. Although I knew I was going have to explain it all to my friends.

'Dear Remus,

You're right. I'm being stupid, aren't I? Sigh, I'm just new to this I guess. I have to talk to her soon. One more thing that I hope you can help me with. What am I going to do about my friends? They all hate her because she's a Snape. What should I do? We'll talk about it after classes today.

Good-bye,

Hermione'

I was glad that I was going to be able to see Remus after classes today, but I wasn't really thinking about that anymore. Remus said he was worried about Adalyn. What was happening to her?

Maybe I could talk to Snape and find out what was happening with her. Adalyn seemed like such a happy person, but I didn't know her that well. I wanted to get to know her a lot better and hopefully I would get to know her soon enough.

Sighing I looked around the Great Hall and saw Adalyn walk in alone. There was no way for me to know what was going on in her head, but she had a soft smile playing on her lips like always.

The smile could be fake though. I should have learned that what you see isn't always what you get. I loved seeing her happy as long as she truly was happy. If she was hiding her feeling and it was my fault then I don't know what I would do.

"Hermione," Harry said sitting next to me, "We need to talk."

"What do we need to talk about Harry?" I asked glaring slightly at him.

"This situation with Snape's daughter," he said sighing.

"She has a name," I said standing up, "I understand why you don't like Snape."

"You're too close to her to understand the situation," Ron said standing behind Harry.

"No," I said angrily, "I understand perfectly. You're all hypocrites! You claim that you're so much better than Voldemort and you're doing the same damn thing! We fight to give freedom to people, don't we? If after this war we're going to judge people on their name what did we fight for?"

Harry and Ron looked at me stunned while the whole hall quieted. Before I could turn to leave I heard clapping. Everyone's eyes moved to the professor's table and we saw Dumbledore clapping his hands.

"Miss Granger is right," Dumbledore said standing up, "This war is about giving people freedom. All of us are guilty of judge people by how they look or their name before we know them. I have seen how everyone has treated our newest student, Miss Adalyn Lefebvre. You act like she is nothing and you hurt her when you can. I ask you how that makes you better than the people that are on Lord Voldemort's side. How did this war start? The truth is this started because of an idea. This idea grew and soon many people believed it. There is nothing we can do about this. Even if in the end we defeat Lord Voldemort the idea will still be there. I want you to think about this the rest of the day. I want you to ask yourself if you are truly better than Lord Voldemort or are you doing the same thing and using different words to justify yourself. Now, it's time for class. I bid you all a good day."

The Great Hall was silent as I walked out. Dumbledore said things that I hadn't actually been thinking about. He was right of course. The chances that someone thought of it from that point of view were slim to none.

For the first time it was hard for me to pay attention in all of my classes. How could one person change everything so much? Adalyn made things a lot harder, but I have a feeling that it was for the better.

I went to my room after classes and changed into regular clothes before going to Dumbledore's office. Remus said that he was going to meet me there then walk to a place where we could go to the Black Manor.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said smiling, "Good job for standing up to your friends. Twenty points to Gryffindor."

"Thank you Professor," I said smiling sadly.

"I find myself confused by your actions though," he said standing up, "You seem to always be looking at Miss. Lefebvre, but you don't hang out with her. Are you not taking your own advice?"

"I'm a little confused," I said sighing, "I need to talk to Remus first. Hopefully he'll help me figure this all out."

"I hope so also," he said as Remus walked in, "And not just for your sake."

"Hello Professor," Remus said happily, "Are you ready to go Hermione?"

"Yes," I said nodding, "Goodbye Professor."

"Bye," he said smiling calmly.

While Remus and I walked out of the castle I couldn't help but let my mind wonder. If Remus had said anything to me I wouldn't have heard a word of it. Remus was quiet though, as if he knew that I was thinking too much. We didn't talk though out the whole trip.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about not updating quickly. My laptop died and then I got a new laptop and then I had no internet. It's a very long story, but I am still sorry about not updating. I own nothing. Enjoy.

* * *

"Dad," Adalyn said walking into my classroom, "Can I stay in here and do my homework?"

"Sure," I said confused, "But why do you want to come in here?"

"Because people keep staring and talking about me no matter where I go," she said sighing.

"Oh," I said nodding, "You can stay in here whenever you want."

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"What homework do you have to do?" I asked curiously.

"Just writing a paper for Ancient Runes," she said shrugging, "It sucks because all of the classes I'm taking are super easy. I'm so bored during class."

"You know what you're being taught already?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes," she said blushing, "I read a lot."

"It sounds like you do," I said impressed.

"I'm actually almost done with this paper," she said softly, "This has got to be the one bad thing about school. It's so easy."

"How about I give you a job to do when you're done?" I suggested calmly.

"That sounds great," she said happily, "I'd really like that."

"Okay," I said standing up, "Let me find some things you can do when you're done."

"Thank you," she said putting her quill down and rolling her paper up.

"You're done?" I asked surprised.

"Yes," she said smirking, "I've always been a quick writer. My old friends used to joke that I was going to be the next big writer."

"You had fun when you lived in America," I said grabbing a few boxes full of potions, "All of these potions need to be relabeled. Write the name clearly and put them back. When you're done with that put them on the shelves over there and make sure they are in alphabetical order."

"On it Dad," she said pulling bottles out of the box, "Umm, I don't mean any offense, but how do people read this chicken scratch handwriting of yours?"

"You'd have to ask them," I said chucking slightly.

"I guess I would," she said writing on some of the labels.

I went back to my desk and sat down. By the time Adalyn was done with the potions both of us had missed dinner and it was close to bedtime. I looked back over at Adalyn and saw that she had fallen asleep on the desk.

Once I saw her like that I noticed how tense and on guard she was when she was awake. The lines on her face were soft and there was a real smile on her face. She looked so peaceful that I picked her up and carried her into my bedroom.

Waving my wand a bed appeared. I placed Adalyn on the bed and pulled the blankets up around her. Adalyn instantly curled into a ball and let out a content sigh. Smiling calmly I went back into my office and started to pack everything up.

"Hello Severus," someone said from the door way.

"Lupin," I said turning around, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we might need to talk more," Lupin said shrugging, "Anyway, I was in the neighborhood."

"Do you have anything that I'll actually care about?" I said sneering.

"Hermione had a breakthrough tonight," he said smiling, "She is going to talk to Adalyn tomorrow after classes."

"Good," I said nodding, "Maybe that will help Adalyn."

"Where is your daughter anyway?" he asked curiously, "I heard that no one had seen her since classes."

"She's asleep in my bedroom," I said calmly, "She had fallen asleep helping me with some labeling after she finished her work."

"Sounds like a smart kid," he said leaning against a desk, "You must be proud."

"I am," I said sighing, "I'm going to leave now. Just know that we'll be seeing each other a lot more now once our families get together."

"Please don't remind me," I said glaring at him, "I'd rather think about my daughter being happy then about us being semi-family."

"Get over it," he said before leaving, "You're going to be family."

"Get out," I said glaring at him, "After Hermione and Adalyn talk and get together I'm hoping I won't have to talk to you often."

"I can't wait," he said before leaving the room.

When Lupin left I finished putting everything away and went back to bed. With Adalyn in the room I stayed in my regular clothes and climbed into bed. Knowing that Hermione and Adalyn were going to talk tomorrow made it easy for me to fall asleep. Hopefully it would stay that way.

I don't know what I will do if it turns out that Hermione and Adalyn don't get together. They have only talked twice and they already seem to be in love with each other. It's saying something when that's all you need.

"Dad," Adalyn whispered sleepily.

"What is it Adalyn?" I asked sitting up in bed.

"Thank you," she said softly, "And I love you."

"I love you too," I said smiling.

After a few moments I could hear Adalyn's breathing even out. Hearing that made it all the much easier to fall asleep. It amazed me how a simple noise made all the difference in the world on a deep night sleep.

I didn't realize how much I missed out on Adalyn's life. How could Julia keep this from me? I might not have wanted to have a daughter, but now that I knew what it was like I couldn't imagine life without her.

I had just gotten to know Adalyn a little, now if Hermione and her got together I was going to lose her again. When I realized that I froze, how could I get a daughter and have her ripped away from me in the next moment?

"Mom," Adalyn said in a scream, "Mom!"

"Adalyn," I said shaking her, "It's okay, wake up."

"Dad," she said looking up at me.

"I'm here," I said sitting on the bed.

"Dad," she said wrapping her arms around me and crying into my shoulder.

"Shh," I said rubbing her back, "It's okay. I'm here."

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked childishly.

"Yes," I said standing up and lifting her with me.

"Thank you," she said snuggling into my chest and falling back asleep.

Having Adalyn do this I realized that no matter if Hermione and Adalyn got together or not that I wasn't going to lose my daughter. Adalyn loved me, though she just met me, and she didn't want to lose me either.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sorry again that it took a long time. I've been getting sick a lot and playing catch up at school. I own nothing. Thank you all for your patience with me.

* * *

"Molly made some soup," Remus said when we appeared in the Black Manor, "I'll get you a bowl."

"Thank you," I said taking a deep breath.

"Why don't you go sit down and while we eat we'll continue our conversation," he said walking away.

As I watched Remus leave I thought about how much I was dreading this conversation. I knew everything I was doing was stupid and I knew what I had to do, but I wasn't doing any of it out of fear.

I was a being a self involved ass this last couple of days and Adalyn was getting the brute of it all. This whole situation was making me throw out the thing that I held closet to me, reality.

"You're thinking too much," Remus said putting a bowl in front of me, "Tell me what you're thinking."

"That I'm being stupid," I said stirring the soup slowly, "I love Adalyn, but I love my friends too. How am I supposed to choose between them?"

"I hate to be the one to say this," he said sighing, "But they're not your friends if they hate the person that makes you happy."

"I know that Ginny and Ron don't like her," I said before eating some of the soup.

"What about Harry?" he asked calmly.

"I'm not sure yet," I said honestly, "I think he's willing to try, but I haven't talked to him yet."

"You need to talk to him," he said nodding, "But first you need to go talk to Adalyn, she should be your first priority. Is she willing to be friends with your friends?"

"Yes," I said instantly, "I can tell that she likes them. They just have to give her a chance. If they look past her last name they'd see her for who she really is."

"So, what are you going to tell her?" he asked crossing his arms.

"That we need to talk again," I said hopeful, "Maybe she will talk to me and I can tell her how I feel and we can be together."

"I think she will," he said smiling, "From what I've heard about her she is a very understanding person. You just have to tell her what you feel and why you reacted the way you did."

"This was good," I said finishing my soup, "Mrs. Weasley is really good at cooking."

"Yes she is," he said taking the bowl away, "Now, tell me what you're going to do about Harry."

"Harry is like my brother," I said running a hand through my hair, "I don't want to lose his friendship. How can I choose between someone who is like family and someone who I just met but fell in love with?"

"You don't choose," he said sadly, "You'll know what the answer is when it's time."

"I need to talk to Harry," I said standing up, "I have to get him to understand what is going on between Adalyn and I."

"How about I take you back then and you talk to him," he said taking my hand, "But you have to talk to Adalyn in the morning."

"Of course," I said looking at him like he was crazy, "I love her."

"Good," he said kissing my forehead, "Let's get you back to Hogwarts."

As Remus and I made our way back to Hogwarts my mind ran threw all of what my conversation with Harry would be like. Maybe I was reading the whole situation wrong.

"Here we are," Remus said when we got to the castle, "You got talk to Harry and I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," I said hugging him quickly and watching as he walked the opposite way as me.

When I got to the Gryffindor Tower no one was in the Common Room expect Harry. I walked in and sat next to him on one of the couches. Harry looked over at me and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly, "I shouldn't have acted the way I did to Adalyn. I was being a hypocrite."

"How were you being a hypocrite?" I asked confused.

"Hermione, do you promise not to tell anyone until I'm ready?" he asked seriously.

"Of course," I said worriedly.

"I'm sort of dating Draco," he said looking away, "And I know he's my enemy and his family hates me, but I love him and I can't help it."

"Oh Harry," I said pulling him into a hug, "It's okay that you're with Draco."

"But he's always so mean to you," he said confused, "How can you say it's okay?"

"Because I'm looking into your eyes," I said with a smile, "And I can see how much he really means to you. I can't say that I like him, but I'll try to get along with him as long as he tries back."

"Thank you Hermione," he said smiling back, "So, what's up with you and Adalyn?"

"I love her," I said calmly, "I just have to tell that to her."

"She really seemed like a nice girl when we were on the train," he said nodding his head, "Do you think she'd be okay with me if I tried to be her friend?"

"I think she would be," I said happily, "But what about Ron and Ginny?"

"They need to deal with it," he said slightly angrily, "They're being closed minded. Not that I was being any better."

"You got past that though Harry," I said touching his arm softly, "That's what matters."

"Thanks," he said standing up, "Before we go to bed, would you like to come with me to see Draco? I want him to know that you're on our side."

"Sure," I said standing up also, "Let's go."

Harry and I walked through Hogwarts until we came outside. Draco was outside sitting on a bench. When Draco looked up he motioned with his head to the seventh floor and got up.

Once Draco was far enough away from us Harry and I started to walk also. Seeing the way Draco and Harry had to act made me angry. This whole thing with Harry and Draco and Adalyn and I was so stupid.

"We have to hurry," Harry said looking around, "If we get caught we're in trouble."

"Let's go then," I said smiling.

Harry and I looked around before taking off running. It didn't take us long to get to the seventh floor. Harry opened up the door to the Room of Requirements and let me go in first.

"Granger," Draco said looking at me.

"Hello Draco," I said calmly.

"Draco, please," Harry said walking over to us, "Hermione knows we're together."

"You told her?" Draco said glaring at me.

"He was trying to do the right thing," I said jumping in, "Adalyn and I like each other and I was having issues. Harry helped me. I promise I won't tell anyone until you want me to."

"I knew you liked her," Draco said smirking, "Always staring at her. I thought you were going to jump her one day during class."

"I was close to doing just that," I said laughing, "I'm going to talk to her tomorrow though."

"Good," he said shrugging, "I wish you luck."

"Thank you," I said smiling, "I wish you luck too. Why do people have to care so much about our houses?"

"Tradition," Harry said sadly, "And we can't change tradition."

"No," I said in agreement, "But that doesn't mean we have to continue it. Traditions change all the time. Maybe we can change this one."

"Just us three," Draco said scoffing, "Like that will ever happen."

"People change things like this all the time," I said honestly, "If Muggles can do it so can Wizards and Witches."

"We'll figure out a plan tomorrow," Harry said yawning, "I'm tired, and I know you all are too."

"He's right," I said moving to the door, "It was nice to talk to you Draco."

"You too Hermione," Draco said smiling at me, "We should talk some other time."

"I agree," I said watching as Harry went over to Draco.

"I'll see you tomorrow Draco," Harry said running a hand through Draco's hair.

"Yes you will," Draco said kissing him, "I love you."

"I love you too," Harry said breaking the kiss, "Goodnight."

As Harry and I left I realized how hard it was for Harry and Draco no to be able to be together because of everyone else. Seeing them interact made me want to be with Adalyn even more.

When we got to the Gryffindor Tower Harry said goodnight and went up the boys staircase while I went up the girls. I quickly wrote a letter to Adalyn asking her to meet me in the Room of Requirements so we could talk before school tomorrow. Now I just hoped she would come tomorrow. I fell asleep not long after that.


	14. Chapter 14

"Dad," Adalyn said curling into a ball, "Can you please stop that noise?"

"Okay," I said climbing out of bed.

I went over to the window and saw that there was an owl there. I took the letter from the owls leg and went back to bed. Opening the letter I saw that it was from Hermione.

"Adalyn it's for you," I said moving to hand the letter to her.

"Who's it from?" she asked yawning.

"Hermione," I said calmly.

"She sent me a letter?" Adalyn said sitting up quickly.

"Yes," I said nodding, "Are you going to read it?"

"Yeah," she said taking the letter and opening it.

Adalyn read the letter quickly before jumping up and screaming. I was confused as to why Adalyn was screaming until she hugged me tightly and fell on the bed laughing with a big grin.

"Hermione wants to talk to me," Adalyn said happily.

"That's great," I said smiling, "Why don't you go get ready and meet her?"

"Okay," she said standing up again and hugging me tightly, "Thank you so much Dad."

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked confused.

"Because I know that you had something to do with this," she said shrugging, "And I know that without you and the person that was here before helped a lot with Hermione. I'm just glad. I mean you just met me and you've done so much for me already."

"You're my daughter," I said hugging her, "I don't care about how long I've known you. You're my daughter and I will help you in any way I can."

"Thank you so much Dad," she said kissing my cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said letting her go, "Now I believe you need to get ready to go talk to Hermione. Hurry up."

"Okay," she said slipping on her shoes, "Bye Dad."

I watched as Adalyn took off running out of my room. Hermione sending Adalyn that letter was exactly what Adalyn needed. I could tell she was questioning a lot. Now she was getting answers. I just wished that I could hear the conversation they were going to have.

"You seem happy Snape," someone said from behind me.

"Lupin," I said sneering, "I thought you left."

"I was about to leave after talking to Dumbledore when I saw someone run out of this room," he said leaning against the wall, "Was that Adalyn?"

"Yes," I said glaring at him.

"She doesn't look like you," he said pushing away from the wall.

"I know," I said sighing, "I believe that's a good thing, don't you?"

"Yes," he said nodding, "You're daughter is beautiful though."

"Yes she is," I said blushing my hair out of my face.

"Where did she run off to?" he asked smiling.

"She went to talk to Hermione," I said going to my classroom.

"Great," he said following me, "They're going to get together soon."

"I hope," I said truthfully, "Adalyn needs that."

"So does Hermione," Remus said looking away.

"Why does she need help?" I asked sitting down.

"Because she needs Adalyn just as much as Adalyn needs her," he said walking in front of me.

"Oh," I said watching him.

"Thank you Severus," he said making his way to the door, "I know that it's hard for you to know that Hermione and Adalyn will be together. I also know it was hard for you to work with me. Just thank you."

"Welcome," I said softly, "But Lupin, this doesn't change anything."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he said leaving.

Hearing Lupin say that Hermione needed this as much as Adalyn made me wonder how she was taking the news she got over the summer. The two girls were perfect for each other.

Now they only needed more people on their side, although I believe they have Harry on their side. Maybe the boy will bring other people and no one will try to hurt the girls.

From everything I have noticed both girls needed someone to save them, from themselves. I hoped that Adalyn wouldn't have to feel that, but since she does I'm glad she has Hermione.

I walked out of my office and went to the Great Hall. When I got there I saw that Hermione and Adalyn were both missing. I could only think that they were still talking about their relationship.

Then I saw Harry and Draco looking at each other from across the hall. Did one of them finally make a move? Everyone knew that those two were supposed to be together since they got here.

"Hello Severus," Minerva said sitting next to me.

"Hello," I said calmly.

"Where is Hermione and Adalyn?" she asked curiously.

"They went for a talk," I said taking a drink.

"That's wonderful," she said smiling, "I'm so glad that they will be getting together now."

"As am I," I said nodding.

"Oh look," she said looking at Draco and Harry, "They found each other too."

"A year for love then," I said sighing.

"I guess so," she said happily, "Hermione and Adalyn are back."

Sure enough the doors opened and in walked Adalyn and Hermione hand in hand. Both girls had huge matching grins on their faces as they went and sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

A few Gryffindor's were glaring at Hermione, but most were just staring. I think that they were finally getting that Hermione was in love with Adalyn and Adalyn was in love with Hermione.

"Congratulation," Minerva said smiling again, "You're lucky to have her as a daughter."

"I know," I said smiling softly to myself, "I know."


	15. Chapter 15

Hello. This year is going horribly for me, and I want to apologize if it takes me a long time to upload chapters. There is girl on girl sexual activities in this chapter and I hope I wrote this correctly. If not please tell me. Thank you to everyone that is reading and has reviewed this story. I don't own anything. Enjoy!

* * *

"Where are you going Hermione?" Ginny asked when I walked from my bedroom to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I'm going to see Adalyn," I said calmly.

"Why are you going to see that freak?" Ron asked angrily.

"Because I love her," I said shrugging, "And at the moment I don't care what you think. If you can't accept that I love her then I wonder why we're friends."

Before Ginny and Ron could say anything else I left the Commons Room. I walked for awhile before leaning against the wall and taking a deep breath. I couldn't believe that I just said those things to them.

After pushing away from the wall I started to walk up to the seventh floor. I opened the Room of Requirements and walked in. Adalyn was already there sitting on a huge dark purple chair.

"Hermione," Adalyn said standing up quickly, "You're here."

"Yeah," I said shyly, "I didn't except you to be here so soon though."

"I came as soon as I read the letter," she said blushing, "I was so happy to hear from you I ran to my room and got changed then came here instantly."

"I had trouble falling asleep after I wrote that letter," I said blushing along with her, "It took all of my self-control to not come running up here and stay until you came."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that couldn't wait," she said flirtatiously.

"Yeah," I said watching as a couch appeared, "We have a lot to talk about."

"Yes we do," she said standing up and sitting on the couch, "So, sit down and let's talk."

"Okay," I said sitting on the other side of the couch and looking away.

"Do you want me to start or you?" she asked pulling her legs on the couch.

"I'll start," I said taking a deep breath, "Over the summer I found out that my parents weren't my real parents. I was hurt that they lied to me and then I found out that a teacher that used to work here, Remus Lupin, was my uncle. Since I found out that I've been a little confused about who I really am. Then I met you. When I first saw you I was attracted to you and that scared me. Now, after talking to Remus and Harry, I realize how stupid I was being. I like you Adalyn, I actually think I might love you. I just hope that I haven't lost you because I wasted so much time."

"You didn't lose me," she said moving closer to me, "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay before anything else happened. I'm just so happy that you're okay with this now."

"Me too," I said gently taking her hand in mine, "Me too."

"Hermione," she said looking into my eyes, "Tell me if you want me to back off."

I understood what Adalyn meant, and excitement coursed through my body as she leaned forward. Her lips brushed against mine softly until I pressed mine against her more.

Adalyn placed her hand on my cheek and licked my lower lip. I opened my mouth instantly and moaned when her tongue touched mine. As our tongues wrapped around each other I felt myself move onto Adalyn's lap.

"Hermione," Adalyn said breaking the kiss, "Tell me when to stop."

"Don't stop," I said panting, "For Merlin's sake, don't stop."

"Okay," she said running her hand down my cheek to the hem of my shirt, "Just know we can stop whenever you want."

"I'll tell you," I said nodding.

"Alright," she said before pressing her lips against my collar bone.

I moaned once again and tilted my head backward. Adalyn kissed down my neck until she pulled back and tugged my shirt off. I heard her breath hitch slightly as her hands ran up my body.

She rubbed her thumbs over my nipples through my bra. Feeling her do this made me lean down again and kiss her lips passionately. Her hands went to my skirt and slipped her hands underneath it and pushed me closer to her.

When her hands moved down my legs she slipped off my shoes and tights before coming back up and taking my skirt off. Adalyn broke the kiss and raked her eyes over my body.

"Merlin," Adalyn said biting her lip, "You're so gorgeous."

"Adalyn," I said bouncing slightly, "Please."

"Tell me what you want," she said moving her hand so she could rub me through my panties.

"Clothes," I said gasping, "Your clothes…Off."

"Do you want me naked?" she asked pulling her hand away.

"Yes," I said pouting, "Please…Take them off."

"Okay," she said pulling her shirt off.

Once her shirt was off I saw her black lacy bra. She then made me stand up and took off her skirt, shoes, and tights. I moved to sit back down on the couch only to be stopped by Adalyn shaking her head. Before I could ask what was going on the whole room changed.

I looked around the room and saw a huge bed sitting in the middle of the room. There were small flickers off light coming from lights above our head. I smiled softly as Adalyn gently led me to the bed and pushed me down.

"Thought you'd like someplace more comfortable," Adalyn said shyly.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"Is this your first time?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes," I said nodding.

"Okay," she said taking a deep breath.

Adalyn moved closer to me so she was standing between my legs and lend down bringing her lips to mine. During the kiss my hands went to rest on her hips and dragging my nails down her thighs.

"Hermione," Adalyn moaned out breaking the kiss.

I smiled up at her and started to pulled her panties off. Adalyn smirked at me and pushed me backwards so I was lying down before tugging my panties off as well. She then straddled my legs and started to kiss my stomach.

Moaning I threaded my hand through her hair and brought her mouth up to mine. We shared a kiss as she started to tease me with my fingers. I moaned into her mouth and moved against her fingers.

She broke the kiss once again and started to bite my neck gently. I moved my head to the side so that she had better access to my neck. I moved back to look into her eyes just as she gently pushed a finger into me. At first the finger was very uncomfortable but as Adalyn started to move it around I realized how wonderful it felt.

"Adalyn," I said thrusting down on her finger, "More."

"Yeah," she said pushing another finger inside just as she let out a moan.

I was confused as to why she was moaning so loudly, but when I looked down I saw that she had two fingers inside of herself. When I saw this I wondered what it would be like to have my fingers in her.

"Adalyn," I said moving my hand closer to the one within her, "Can I?"

"You want to finger me?" she asked smirking again.

"Yes," I moaned out.

"Okay," she said taking her fingers out of herself and letting me take over.

I slid two fingers inside her just as I saw her do. Adalyn moaned loudly and pushed her fingers deeper inside me and started to kiss me once again. After a few thrusts Adalyn added another finger and I followed her lead.

It didn't take long before I had to break the kiss and pant harder. I could feel my insides tighten around Adalyn's finger. Around the same time Adalyn's insides tightened around me.

"Cum for me," Adalyn whispered into my ear, "Want to hear you, see you."

"Adalyn," I yelled as I felt myself cum.

"Hermione," she moaned as she started to cum.

After riding the pleasure down Adalyn pulled her fingers out of me and pulled me out of her. I gasped slightly and closed my eyes. I felt Adalyn move slightly and someone clean me off before pulling a blanket over me.

"I love you Hermione," Adalyn said running a hand through my hair, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I said opening my eyes, "You'll stay with me, right?"

"As long as you'll want me," she said kissing my lips softly.

"Always," I said cuddling into my arms.

Adalyn wrapped her arms around me and let me rest on her until I realized that it was getting late. I imagined a clock next to me before grabbing it. When I saw that we were supposed to be at breakfast I let out a sigh.

"We have to get up," I said sadly.

"Okay," Adalyn said letting me go slowly, "Let's get dressed and go. Wait, can I choose what you wear?"

"Only if I can do the same," I said smiling.

"Sure," she said happily.

Adalyn closed her eyes and an outfit appeared next to her. I picked it up and laughed when I saw that it was just a tank top and baggy cameo pants. Seeing Adalyn laugh with me I closed my eyes and waited for the outfit I picked out to appear.

When I opened my eyes I saw Adalyn holding up a dark purple tux that would fit her perfectly. Adalyn cocked and eyebrow and picked up the matching fedora. I smiled innocently and fluttered my eyelashes.

"Get dressed," Adalyn said shaking her head.

Adalyn and I both got dressed quickly and left the Room of Requirements. Once we were out of the room Adalyn grabbed my and hand linked our fingers together. We walked through the halls together until we got to the Great Hall and walked in together ignoring the looks we got before sitting down at the Ravenclaw table.


	16. Chapter 16

The final chapter! I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I own nothing. Also, I thank everyone that has reviewed and read my story. Goodbye!

* * *

"Look at them Severus," Dumbledore said from next to me.

"They seem to be turning a lot of heads," I said nodding.

"I wonder what will happen next?" he asked in a way that made me think that he already knew what was going to happen.

I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant, but before I could I saw Draco stand up and walk over to Harry. Harry looked up at him confused, but took the hand that Draco held out for him.

Draco then did something that I did not expect. He kissed Harry passionately. Almost everyone in the Great Hall gasped in shock. When they broke apart Harry hugged Draco tightly.

"I love you Harry," Draco said loudly enough for everyone to hear, "And I'm tired of hiding it."

"I love you too Draco," Harry said pulling out of the kiss.

Hermione and Adalyn stood up and walked over to Harry and Draco calmly and hugged both boys tightly. The girls looked happily at the boys and waited for someone to say anything.

"Hermione," Luna said airily, "This is wonderful news. I am so happy that you all are together now."

"She's right," Ron said sighing, "I'm sorry Harry. I've been a dick. I guess I just didn't think it was ever going to be different."

"There's always a way to change something," Adalyn said smiling, "You just have to wait for other people to realize it too."

"Hey Adalyn, Hermione," Fred said smirking, "Think we can get a video?"

"Sure," Hermione said happily.

"We can?" George asked surprised.

"No," Adalyn said resting her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Worth a try," Fred said shrugging.

"I don't believe this," Ginny said angrily, "What is wrong with all of you? She's Snape's daughter and he's the son of Death Eaters. How can you all just except this?"

"Because things change," Ron said walking over to the group, "We have to change with it sometimes."

"Well, I'm not going to change," Ginny said standing up, "I can't wait to tell Mom about this."

"She already knows," Hermione said softly, "I knew that she was listening while Remus and I were talking about it. She would have said something if she thought it was wrong."

"This is ridiculous," she said before leaving the Great Hall.

"Anyone else have a problem?" Draco said loudly.

When no one answered he nodded and kissed Harry once more before sitting down. Adalyn and Hermione sat down next to them and they started to eat. Ron looked at the two happy groups before looking over at the Slytherin table.

I wondered what he was going to do as he walked over to the table. Pansy looked up and was surprise when Ron leant down and kissed her. Once again everyone gasped before they broke out in applause.

As I continued to watch I noticed that other people in the Great Hall started to move from table to table kissing and hugging people that they would never talk to before. It was a funny thing to see everyone moving around like that.

"Students," Dumbledore said standing up, "I see that you all seem to be sitting at tables that you would never be seen at before. I think this year is one of the best years yet. Now that everyone has seen how much Miss Lefebvre has changed this school I feel need to tell everyone that while we be keeping houses I will be taking the passwords away and the tables are free for everyone. There also will be no running against different houses since you see you are now equals. That's all for tonight. Goodnight and good dreams."

I watched as everyone left the Great Hall together going in different directions. When everyone was gone I smiled and started to walk to my office. My thoughts running around how much Adalyn had changed everything.

"Dad," Adalyn said running up to me.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"Thank you," she said hugging me tightly, "I don't know if I could have done this without you."

"I'm sure you could have done it," I said hugging her back.

"Yeah," she said breaking away, "But I wouldn't have wanted to."

"Go," I said laughing, "Have fun with your girl."

"Bye," she said kissing my cheek and running off.

As I watched her leave I knew that everything was going to change, but to my pleasure it was going to change for the best. Adalyn was the best thing that happened to Hogwart's and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Now I had to wonder if Ginny was going to be able to get over herself and agree to everything that was going on. Ginny was Hermione's best friend, but she did have an evil side.

To me it didn't matter what Ginny did as long as she didn't ruin whatever was going on between Hermione and Ginny. Although I had a feeling that Hermione wouldn't let anything ruin what she now had with my daughter.

"Ginny back off," I heard Hermione say angrily, "Just because you don't like this doesn't mean that I can't be with her."

"She's not right for you," Ginny said sighing.

"Ginny you like me?" Hermione said gasping.

"Yes," Ginny said throwing her hands up.

"Ginny, you are like my little sister," Hermione said sadly, "I have never seen you as anything else. I am sorry about that, but you'll find someone for you. You just have to look for them."

"Thank you," Ginny said hugging Hermione, "And good luck."

"You're welcome," Hermione said as they walked away.

Watching them leave I realized that while not everything always goes to plan there might be happily ever after's for everyone. Although I also realized that the happily ever after takes a long time to get here, but comes when you least except it.

Now I just had to wait for Hermione and Adalyn to do something else that would change the world more then they already had. Maybe next time they could tell us how to fix the Ministry.


End file.
